Never Mess with a Granger
by LilyMorolas
Summary: Never mess with a female Malfoy, in this case Hermione and daughter. Or else be prepared for the consequences. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter. Nothing to do with the 6th and 7th books. Just a little fun fanfic.**

**But as always, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl squealed with joy as she ran into her mother's arms.

Hermione turned and braced herself when she saw the little girl take that leap of faith into her arms. She hugged the little girl into her body before tossing her high into the air. She laughed as the girl gave a deep belly laugh. Hermione then placed the girl on her hip.

"Now what has got my little girl into a huff?" Hermione asked as she placed a kiss on her daughter head and allowed herself to smell the sunshine that radiated off of her.

"Daddy, Scorpius and Eltanin are chasing me around the house!" The little girl gave a fake shudder and hugged her mother tightly. "You got to help me! We are the only females left together!"

Hermione blinked owlishly at her daughter before giving off a throaty laugh. "Jack, whatever am I to do with you?"

Jack shrugged her shoulders and looked behind her. "I'm not sure mama. All I know is that I wish that I wasn't the youngest and a female to boot."

"And I think that you should stop listening to what your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron say."

Jack looked at her mother with a smile. "They also told me to ignore you when you say that."

Hermione placed Jack down and then with great difficulty bent down to be at eye level with her. "Well I think that the next time Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and your Daddy start to tease you, you should remind them that they should look at there family tree."

"Why's that Mama?" Jack tilted her head as if she was in deep thought.

Hermione shook her head. "Just tell them that and walk away."

"Mama are you always right?" Jack placed a hand on her mother's belly then to try and feel the life that was in her mother.

Hermione stood up then and placed a hand on her daughter's to move it to a spot where she knew the baby inside liked to kick a lot. It was also then that she took a good look at one of the miracles of life she had created.

Jacqueline, also known as Jack to Hermione, was a carbon copy of her father. Straight blonde hair that fell down to her hips, grey eyes that changed with her mood, a straight small nose that fitted into chubby face. A face that Hermione knew would eventually cause the boys of Hogwarts to go crazy. And her father's.

Hermione then looked up at the many portraits around the room and smiled wistfully at the family that her and Draco had made together. Scorpius being thirteen, Eltanin being eleven and her dear Jack being six. Each looking identical to their father. Only difference was that they had her love of books and her thirst for knowledge.

"Oh Mama! It kicked!" Jack bounced up and down at the excitement of the baby moving.

Hermione smiled as she felt it as well. "That it did Jack. That it did."

Hermione and Jack turned as they heard a click coming from the doorway. Hermione smiled and Jack frowned.

"Oh Daddy! Why would you do an awful thing like that?" She removed her hand to place on her hip.

Draco feigned innocence and it took all his willpower to not laugh at her expression. "Because my two favorite girls looked so beautiful together." As he placed his camera on the near by table.

Jack sighed. "You should still ask for permission before taking a picture."

Draco looked at his wife's smiling face and back down at Jack. "Well Jacqueline I don't need to ask permission to take a picture of my daughter."

"And I think that you should take a look at your family tree." Jack said in a huff and walked out of the room.

Draco had a puzzled look on his face as he watched his little girl walk out of the room. "What the heck does...." He said as he went to ask Hermione but he found her doubling over in laughter. "And what may I ask is so damn funny?"

Hermione looked over at Draco and couldn't help the next wave of laughter that consumed her. "I'm sorry! I didn't actually think that she would say that. Oh that was bloody classic!"

"And what exactly does that comment mean, _dear_?" Draco said as he walked towards her.

Hermione looked up as Draco was standing right in front of her. She smiled up into his eyes and stood on her tiptoes. She started laughing again when her rounded belly rubbed against his flat one.

Draco sighed. "And now what is so funny."

"I'm fat!" She said plainly.

Draco swallowed hard and was unsure on how he was supposed to answer. He remembered her previous pregnancies and every one was different.

With Scorpius, she was an emotional wreck. Crying one minute, Laughing the next. Screaming one moment and then calmly reading a book later on. She was always up or down, never in between. With Eltanin, she was always eating. Fruits, vegetables, junk food and especially ice cream. She had gained a lot of weight that time and burst out in tears when anybody mentioned it. With both she had severe morning sickness and damned him at every moment.

With Jacqueline, she was a bloody saint. No cravings, no morning sickness. Nothing. He was very happy that nobody had to walk around on eggshells around her. No mood swings and she was just a very happy person.

Now with the baby she was carrying now she was happy all the time, and sometimes Draco didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"Your beautiful." Was the response that he thought of as he bent down to place a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "And I love you."

He watched as her whole face glowed. "I love you too and I want you to remember that always."

"I will."

Hermione nodded her head. "The comment that our lovely daughter made was directed at my two best friends and unfortunately you."

"Why am I in with those idiots?"

Hermione swatted Draco's arms. "Cause at the moment you made Jack very upset."

"Jacqueline." Draco growled.

Hermione choose to ignore it. "Anyways, the comment means that if you were indeed to look at the Black Family Tapestry you would find something very interesting on it."

"And what is that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I guess that you will have to find out when we go over to Grimmauld place next."

Draco pulled Hermione in closer and growled into her ear. "You will tell me witch!"

Hermione looked up at watched as Draco's eyes turned darker and she could feel her own body start to react.

"Or what?" She giggled as she was pulled up his body and in for a mind blowing kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion.

"Ewww!" They both turned and looked at three pairs of grey eyes staring at them.

"When does vacation end?" Draco whispered.

"Next week." Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly.

They laughed as they heard three distinctive "Mama! Dad/Daddy's!"

_Christmastime...._

Draco stood in front of the Black Tapestry with Harry and Ron. They had been looking at the bloody thing for over an hour and came up with nothing.

Ron threw his hands up in the air. Clearly showing signs of being defeated. "I have absolutely no clue on what Jacqueline means." He turned to glare at Draco. "What the hell has your wife been teaching her?"

Draco shrugged. "Like I have a clue. They have been like that since summer vacation."

Harry placed a hand on his spot and then looked over at the two. "Well apparently she knows something that we don't know and this time it has to do with us."

"But why the family tree?" Draco and Ron whined together.

Harry shook his head at both the answer to the question and to the fact that the two men in front of him were very much alike in so many ways. It was probably another reason on why they couldn't get along with each other.

It was then that Hermione walked into the room with Charlotte, Charlie to Hermione, Ginny and Lavender. She smiled at the other girls and looked over to where their husbands were looking.

"Did you find it yet?" Hermione asked as Ginny brought her a chair.

"No!" They all answered at the same differing between exhaustion, weariness and annoyance.

"Would you like some help?" Ginny asked.

"And how would you know?" Ron said with accusation in his voice, before turning to Harry and Draco. "How does she know? She's my sister, meaning that I should know as well."

Draco drawled. "She probably knows because Hermione told her."

Ron looked sheepishly at the girls. "Oh ya. Forgot about that."

Lavender snorted and walked out when she heard one of her kids calling for her.

"So are you going to help us?" Harry asked knowing that the other two would be stubborn and look all night.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and then got up. She gave Ginny, Charlie and gave Charlie a kiss on her soft head. Smiling briefly that one of her children would look like her. She then walked over to Ron's connection first.

"Now Ron, Ginny already knows this, but I figured that I would be nice and tell you." She paused to take a breath. "Now as you all know this is technically Draco's family so this is mostly for you and Harry."

"Ron and Ginny have two connections to this family. One being that you guys and Draco are pureblood, meaning that you are related because of the inbreeding." She smiled as Draco, Ron and Harry all groaned. "Sorry but its a fact. Anyways here you have a Ignatius Prewett that married one Lucretia Black. Your mom used to be a Prewett before marrying your dad. And the second," She walked over to where the second connection was and was thankful that Harry's was close by because she still hurt from the Charlie's birth. "is a Cedrella Black that married the 'blood traitor' Septimus Weasley."

She smiled as Ron's face fell at the two connections and as Draco's face grew a little pale. Not to the fact of Ron. No she knew that he knew Ron and him were distinct cousins. No, she knew he saw the connection the Harry.

"And from the lovely look on my husbands face I can see the he found the connection to Harry." It was then that she pointed at the name of **'Charlus Potter' **(a/n)**, **went to kiss her husband on the cheek and walked away with a laughing Ginny.

All three of them looked at the connection and then at each other.

"It doesn't leave this room." Draco stated in a cold voice.

Harry nodded his head. "I agree, wholeheartedly. You and Ron being related, people know that to some degree. But you and I...."

Draco nodded his head. "Never."

They all walked out of the room and they could all think one thing.

_Never piss off a Granger _(or in this case Hermione, Jack and Charlie)

* * *

_**A/N- Okay so this has been in my head for a while. Now as to the reference to Harry and Draco, it isn't sure, but it is possible considering that Harry's dad was a pureblood...so think about it that way and if you want a clear picture there is a site called the harry potter lexicon and other sites with the black family tree on them. **_


End file.
